


Trapped

by MsFahrenheit143



Series: Omovember 2020 [11]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Gen, Omorashi, Omovember, Pee, Trapped, Wetting, storage unit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFahrenheit143/pseuds/MsFahrenheit143
Summary: Omovember day 12: Trapped and DesperatePaul is helping John move some things in his storage unit. But while they’re inside the door closes and they’re trapped
Series: Omovember 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967131
Kudos: 2





	Trapped

“Thanks for helping me Macca. I couldn’t have done all this without you.”

“No problem John. I’m happy to help.”

Paul sat down another box and wiped the dirt off his hands. “Was that the last box?”

“Yeah, we should get going now.” 

They we’re about to leave the storage unit until the door to it slammed shut. Leaving them both in the dark.

John tried to open it back up but it wouldn’t budge. You could only open it from the outside.

“Do you have a flashlight around here somewhere?” Paul asked with a shaky voice.

“I don’t know.”

John felt around the storage unit trying to find a flashlight. But he had no luck.

“Oh wait, I think I have some matches in my pocket.” Paul felt around his pocket and pulled out a box of matches.

He lit one and they could finally see.

“So, what now?” John asked.

“I don’t know. We could just sit down, wait for someone to come by and rescue us.”

“But what if somebody never finds us. What if we die of like dehydration, or something.”

“Cynthia will probably come around here sooner or later. I think we’ll be alright.”

The boys then sat down of the floor and just talked. John was so worried that no one would find them. But Paul was trying to stay positive.

It wasn’t until a few minutes later when Paul felt his bladder alert it’s presence. He brushed it off and went back to talking with John.

But he could feel his bladder getting fuller every minute. The pressure in his abdomen started to get worse and worse. 

“Uh, John, I need to pee.” Pail spoke out.

“Well, I guess your just going to have to hold it. But we’ll probably die here anyway so I won’t be mad if you piss yourself.”

“Don’t say that John. We’ll be out of here in no time. Cynthia will probably come by soon. Don’t worry.”

Paul was starting to get worried now. He was worried he would wet himself. But he tried to stay positive and just hold it until somebody found them.

But after a while it got worse and worse. He was now desperate for a toilet.

He couldn’t take it anymore so he ran off on the other side of the storage unit, felt around to make sure there was no boxes around, undid his pants, and started going. 

John heard the patter of urine hitting the concrete floor. “Macca, are you pissing right now?”

“I’m sorry John. I needed to go so bad.”

“It’s alright. It won’t matter because we’ll probably be dead soon.”

Paul rolled his eyes and continued to relive himself.

Once he was finished he zipped up his pants and went back to John.

“Feel better?” John asked.

“Yeah, a lot.”

At that moment, the door to the storage unit flew open. And there stood Cynthia.

“How long have you guys been in here?” She asked.

“I don’t know. An hour maybe.” John replied.

“What is that awful smell?”

“Oh, Paul pissed in here.”

“Shit up John. She doesn’t need to know that.”

“Well, I just came here to put a few more boxes in here. I could use a little help.”

“Alright.” John said getting up.


End file.
